Warm bread, history and love
by NCR Ranger
Summary: At some point, that restaurant of Steve and Danno has to be finished. The team will come to love it as much as they do, and none of their lives will be the same
1. Chapter 1

" Full house tonight, Danno ! "

Sporting a distinctly satisfied, borderline triumphant grin, Steve McGarret breezed his way into the kitchen. Attired in a semi formal ensemble that consisted of a obsidian-shaded blazer, matching trousers, and a cobalt polo shirt, his polished designers shoes ( a world apart from the military boots and sneakers he usually wore ) clapped sharply against the recently polished, sand shaded ceramic tiled floor.

The room whose floor it was was _brimming_ with activity, as it very well should be.

Because, as he now crossed the threshold of the rear section of ' Pane Caldo ', he found irrefutable evidence that his restaurant was thriving. It was all the cause he required to put himself in such a fine mood.

This was, after all, no ordinary kitchen; it belonged to his and Danny Williams' now ( at long, long last ) opened Italian fine dining establishment: " Pane Caldo ", or " Warm Bread ".

Steve had just come off of walking the main dining floor, and was glad he had.

Nearly every table had someone at it, and most of those had at least two. Weaving between them, Steve had spotted several of his regulars, and gregariously greeted them by name. He promised to bring them anything else they might want or need, and offered ( unsolicited, but still appreciated ) advice to those who hadn't yet ordered what he personally recommended off the menu.

He'd spoken to his serving staff, praising them on their diligence and attentiveness to their guests. He said the same to the greeters at the front doors, who always welcomed new comers inside with genuine smiles, and led them to open tables.

He'd always been a hands on boss. It'd led the 5-0 Task Force to great success, and so far, that seemed to the doing the same to his beloved ( that wasn't a word he used often ) Pane Caldo.

It was an Italian outpost, nestled in the heart and midst of Honolulu's ever bustling Chinatown. _Technically_ , that _was_ a rather unconventional location for an Italian eatery to be, especially to be cheek and jowl ( roughly ) with places specializing in chow mein and Mongolian beef. Then again, though, Steve had always ( as Danno could readily attest ) had a penchant for doing this in an unconventional way, and although that hadn't truly been his main motivator to selecting this spot, he had to say: he was glad he'd done so.

Who would've known that he such business acumen ? Not even himself, to answer that for certain. Steve'd been surprised how well he'd adjusted to something as far removed from on-the-ground police work, as running a restaurant. He'd wondered, in the quiet moments way back when during the day he'd been struggling to get this place off the ground, if he was suited for this, at all. It had not weakened his desire to go through with it, but it hadn't gone away.

He decided that only a successful beginning to this endeavor would tell him one way or the other.

And, now he knew.

" So it is, Steve . That _still_ surprises me ".

Dressed in his iconic well ironed black slacks, an off white button down shirt, and a tie to match , the co-owner of Pane Caldos was standing at one end of a long cooking workstation, stretching all the way to the other side of the warm, steam filled room, which also reverberated with near-constant sizzling and crackling sounds, along with bubbling and the _clack_ wooden spoons hitting hardened surfaces.

The cause of his culinary orchestra, was the dozen or so chefs that filled the pleasantly warm, well lit room. Clad in cream white blouses, and black aprons ( Steve found it bemusing that Danno's own outfit pretty much matched theirs ), they were fully busy, left, right, and center.

And it was a wonder to watch, because they were all in sync as they went about their craft. Some were heating and stirring an imposing variety of sauces and glazes, trickling in spices into the quickly bubbling mixes as they judged right. Others drained batches of Ravioli and Risotto, sending up billowing clouds of steam as the hot water was poured out, before shaking the freshly done pasta around to ensure it was dried.

Salad bowls were attended to, with garnishes and shots of olive oil and dressing. Vegetables ( all locally sourced, of course ) were steamed and sauteed, then coated in yet more spices.

On the grills lining the far wall, slabs of beef and strip of veal were were cooked through and through.

Everywhere in the room, food was turned into works of art that could be eaten.

Somehow, Danno really did seem more at home here, in this environment, than Steve had ever seen him anywhere else. Perhaps it was natural in Italian blood; not so much of a use in World War 2, Italians, but they did love a well run kitchen.

Hands on hips, Danno stood near one of the chefs, a short, brunette woman preparing a dish of Chicken caccitore.

" Coming along nicely, I see, Carmala ", he observed with approval, as Steve sauntered up to them.

He was right. The plate was laden with a assembly of chicken, vegetables and olives was warm enough to feel it on once face if you were close enough. Steam curled upward gently in coils from it.

" Thank you, Mr Williams ", the chef replied, taking a moment to smile with pride at him.

That was something Steve and Danno both liked about their employees. They were genuinely pleased to be here; none of them had gotten this job because they were desperate for it, or because they had nowhere else to go career wise. Danno and Steve only employed willing volunteers, those who had skills, and wanted to use them for a good cause.

" Just need to add the basil, and then I can call it ready ".

" You should hurry, " Danno advised. " Otherwise, my associate here may let his appetite get the best of him. "

" What ? ", Steve protested, doing ( what he thought, at least ) to be a good impression of playing innocent; hands out to the sides, palms up, and eyebrows raised.

" I own this place, and I am here every day, surrounded by all this great chow- "

Danno huffed.

" Do _not_ refer to Italian cuisine as _chow._ This is not the US Navy, remember ? "

" Old habits, Danno. Just old habits. Harmless. "

Before the New Jerseyan could protest that, Steve produced a tasting spoon from one of his pockets, and swiftly snagged one of the olives off the plate, all in one fluid motion.

" Steve- ! "

" Mmmm ! "

Nodding, Steve finished off the bite, humming with approval as he did so.

" Mmm, now _that_ is table- ready.", he told Carmala. " Aside from the basil, of course. Please, carry on. "

" On it, Mr McGarret. And, if I may say for the record, as a navy brat, I am used to hearing " chow " ".

Steve grinned. Anyone who had anything to do with the Navy was good in his book.

" I do remember that. Global Force For Good. "

With a final nod, he walked ahead, letting the pretty brunette continue. Danno at once rushed to follow.

" Steve, really ? I told you : eat _before_ coming here ! "

" I _did._ Then I saw that Cacciatore, and I got hungry again. "

His simplistic logic was accompanied with a relaxed smirk, and Danno could only roll his eyes at that.

Some days, he did not know how he put up with the SEAL. Of all life's mysteries, that was the hardest for him to solve, and one that he didn't think he ever would.

On even more, he wondered how they'd even come to be in the same place, all those many, many years ago, in that garage. The first moment they'd ever met, aiming weapons at each other no less.

Well, somehow, they'd survived each other this long. And, now they were running a restaurant together. How was that for a leap ? Total strangers, to buisness partners. While Danno had come to grips with that now, the _fundamental oddity_ of it couldn't escape it.

 _I got shot the day we met. I was nearly killed by a bio-weapon. I have nearly been strangled, stabbed, and basically dodged death in more ways than I care to remember. And just about all of it, is because I got shanghaied into teaming up with him._

 _At least these last few years of my life haven't been boring. That's something. Maybe.  
_

Letting those ever-in-his-mind thoughts roll around, Danno strolled on with his business partner, as they kept walking the kitchen.

By now, they'd reached the grills, where a bright red strip of beef had just been smoothly placed upon the hot rails, by a chef with a blue bandanna tied over his head, and a short, trimmed goatee.

Hearing their approach, the man turned to see who it was, and blinked in momentary surprise.

" Mr Garrett ! Mr Williams ! ", he greeted. " Hello. Got some more beef ready to get tenderized. "

Already, the cow meat was beginning to sizzle as the heat from the wood fires reached and gripped it.

" So I notice, Ricardo ", Danno replied. " That's a fine looking cut as well, wouldn't you say ? "

" Si. Our supplier knows what he's doing. Remember when we went out there, sir ? They run a good farm. "

" I am a city boy myself ", Steve declared proudly. " Beats anything in the country, but I suppose they have their uses. Like getting us good beef ".

" And you won't eat what's being cooked, now, at least ", Danno jabbed, peering at the strip as it absorbed the heat.

" Beef seems to be popular these days. More of our customers are ordering dishes with it. I say we keep this supplier in our pocket. "

" Danny " . Steve put a hand on his shoulder. " You should speak such wisdom more often. "

" Oh, I do. You, ah, just don't listen. Ever. "

" What floats your boat. "

Turning back to Ricardo, Danny told him:

" Continue. And tell your family to come by again sometime. We enjoyed having them. "

" Took us a long time to immigrate properly, but in the end, it was all worth it ", Ricardo agreed. " Put me here, and I have this. Thank you "

" You are quite welcome ".

With that, Danno let him keep at it, and Steve followed him, thumbs hooked in pockets.

They walked on like this, touring the kitchen.

 _Their_ kitchen, of _their restaurant_. One that was actually turning a profit. Orders were coming in one after the other, and the chefs that received them set about crafting what was in said orders with skill and enthusiasm. It was all going like clockwork; the kind of a restaurant that was comfortably sitting at the upper end of a list of local dining establishments on Trip Advisor.

Danno had been serious when he told Steve earlier that still surprised him, and that'd been the truth.

 _Bankrupt_ , was the word of choice he'd spoken, when they'd gotten their photo taken in front of the empty shell that had _been_ Pane Caldo's, once so long ago. Where's Steve had been cautiously optimistic ( and that was essentially the only kind of caution he'd ever show ), or perhaps even _outright_ confident, Danno had still been afflicted by his usual pessimism. Not that his drive to get the restaurant opened had faltered- it hadn't- but, he did know more about restaurants than Steve did. And, he knew how easy it was for them to fail.

It'd cost him more than a few half-slept nights.

Pane Caldos had been his ambition, and it still was. But, there was a section of history where he thought it was all headed for disaster.

Yet, for all that, the present had proven him wrong. He was standing here surrounded by it, after all.

" On a scale of 1 to 10, my anticipating that we'd be _here- here_ as in running a place that's not just afloat, but actually kinda booming- was about a 5 ", he confided to Steve, as they stopped at the far end of the kitchen, adorned by a wide, plasma screen TV monitor carrying local news.

( They did not show CNN here, only actual news )

They had enough on their own clocks, to take a while to observe and watch the beehive that was their kitchen thrum.

Steve crossed his arms, and smirked smugly- the only way he could smirk, actually.

" Well, _mine_ was an 8. You know I am an optimist. "

Danno shrugged, also crossing his arms.

" I do, actually. You- you're the kind person who'd bring in a _mariachi band_ in here if you thought it would work. Into an _Italian_ restaurant, in _Chinatown_. "

Steve chuckled, in a way that said that wouldn't be above him.

" Why not ? I like mariachi bands. They're one of my favorite things about Mexico. Aside from the softshell tacos. "

" Perhaps we should've opened a Latino place instead "

" What ? And miss this ?! "

Steve held his arms out wide, encompassing the whole room.

" Look _around_ , Danno ", he exclaimed triumphantly. " This place is alive, and its etched out a name for itself. _We_ did this, brother. We took what wasn't anything, and turned it into something. "

" Besides, ", he added, crossing his arms again, glancing over at the other man with a raised brow , " I like how we brought a little Italian to Hawaii. Must be like home to you. "

He did have a point, one Danno easily caught. And, agreed with, to be honest with himself:

This _was_ real success. This was exactly what he'd planned it to be: his own restaurant, successful and popular . It was a victory.

And a fitting way to spend the rest of his years on this island.

" May I remind you, I am from _Jersey_. But, you're right. Hawaii's my home. Been that way for a long time, and there could be worse ways of living here than running a restaurant. Especially the kind I always wanted. "

For a change, he didn't mind acknowledging that Steve was right. After more than 5 years of running and gunning his way through the unflinchingly lethal world of law enforcement, slowly shifting into the slow lane, so to speak, wasn't a bad idea.

Danno'd been toying with when he'd retire for years now- even Steve, maverick though he was, had thought and talked about it as well.

It seemed, to both of them, that this was the way to do just that.

" It'd be boring otherwise ", Steve observed, as if thinking the same thing. " I think this is a good fit for me. Even _you_ , of course. "

" Got to put away the badge sooner or later, having done this as long as we both have. To be honest, I think that's getting close. I know I said so before, but I think its nearly now. "

" I can't really argue with that. Been thinking along similar lines."

" Least I'll have something I like doing- ie, running Pane Caldos- waiting for me. "

Steve was just beginning to reply, saying he actually thought so as well, when someone called for them.

" Mr McGarrett ? Mr Williams ?! "

Both of them at once recognized who that was immediately.

It was their head server, an attractive , blonde woman named Morea. She'd just entered through the double doors nearest them, ponytail swinging from hurrying at a fast walk.

Taking a second or so to adjust her red server's vest, she looked around again for her bosses.

" Hmm. Somebody might be suing us over the soup ", Danno speculated.

" That's my line ", Steve objected, as they turned to signal to Morea where they were.

However, it proved not to be needed, as the sharp eyed matire'd spotted them, and headed their way, easily avoiding bumping into the chefs who were crossing back and forth around the floor.

Steve noted that he'd spoken to her just a few minutes ago, while he was out among the diners. He'd instructed her to bring some of their regulars- The Azeltons, a couple on their 5th anniversary- a complimentary bottle of San Pellegrino Sparkling water. When Steve had checked in on the Azeltons' table less than a minute later, that bottle had been there, opened by the appreciative lovers.

Morea was good at her job, that much was clear. Steve and Danno had been impressed more than once by her competence.

So, what could the matter be ?

" Ah. There you are ", she exclaimed, reaching them.

" Morea ", Steve greeted her first, nodding with a smile.

" What can we do for you ? Is everything still all right out there ? "

" I trust you can have it dealt with, if its not. ", Danno proclaimed, tacking onto Steve's unspoken train of thought.

Morea smiled back, and shook her head.

" Oh, there's no trouble. Don't you worry. ", she assured them, with just a hint of a Texan accent.

" Actually, I came to tell you: There's some new arrivals, who wanted to know if you were here. They mentioned you by name. "

That wasn't too surprising to them. Pane's Caldos was the sort of establishment that had its owners who had themselves as men of the masses, so to speak. They did this often, appearing to their customers, especially their regulars. They introduced themselves to anyone who was willing to speak to them- and that was more than a few of them.

Who exactly among that crowd had called them out ?

" Well, who are they, then ?, queried Steve. " I cannot keep our public waiting. "

" A Mr Reigns, and a Miss Rey "

* * *

' _I was right. This is exactly where we should've gone . '_ thought Junior.

Seated quite comfortably in an actual leather-cushioned booth against one of the dining floor's walls, Junior let his back press up against the padding behind him, tugging out the cuffs of his black blazer as he took another sweeping glance around his surroundings.

Again, he liked what he saw. It didn't matter that he's seen the interior of here before, both during and after its construction.

Some places just welcomed you, and you wanted to come back to them.

Pane Caldo had succeeded on that front. It was just enough on the formal side, without completely abandoning casual, either. The enite main floor was covered in a pleasantly soft carpet that was the shade of bronze, with pearl white star patterns decorating it. Placed on top of it, spaced just right to ensure that there would be smooth foot traffic between them, were tables that were craved from local island hardwood, and draped with classical red and white checkerboard striped cloths.

Overhead, fans of the same wood as the furniture, turned gracefully, like windmills, distributing cooled air evenly around. Beneath them, fluted white columns propped up the ceiling, with bundles of scented flora affixed to their sides.

Yes, it really was just the right balance. You felt at home here, but also were enjoying that you weren't _actually_ home. It couldn't be easy to achieve this kind of ambiance, but Pane Caldo had.

Still, that would be nothing if it wasn't for the mood of both the patrons and the employees.

Fortunately, both were good. The serving men and women, conducting their rounds, walked with confident, purposeful strides, and addressed the customers with polite tones and smiles that were real, not practiced. Conversations- some loud and animated, others more subtle and formal- hummed loud enough to form that intermingling wall of background noise that exists wherever there's enough folks together in one place.

Considering all of that, Pane Caldo was what all good restaurants are: not just a restaurant, but a _locale._

And, locales were best enjoyed when you were with someone.

" Tell me something, Junes: Did you ever picture our great, fearless Steve McGarrett ever doing this ? Running his own restaurant ? ".

The bemusement in Tani's relaxed-put question was unmistakable, with just a dash of real curiosity.

Seated across from Junior, wearing a shin length dress the shade of ginger, was none other than Tani Rey. She sported not only an alluring outfit ( as Junior would agree to in a half second ), but a satisfied, warm smile as she spoke.

There was something about dining with a beautiful woman that had you forgetting where you were, no matter how scenic- or not- it was.

Or, maybe, it was because of-

 _Hold on. That can wait. It has to. Just, don't let it get you nervous_

Shaking off his thoughts on that for the moment, Junior blinked, then allowed a smile for cross his face.

" Well, no. I can't say I did. ", he responded, keeping his tone light and open. " Honestly, I kept thinking they'd end up running a firearms range, or a PMC. You know, something that involves guns. "

" Contractors ? ", Tani raised an eyebrow, with notable surprise, as she took a sip from her thin stemmed glass of chilled spring water.

With a slight chuckle, she continued:

" Danno's way too mild mannered to go along with that. "

Her cheerfulness was infectious, and Junior didn't bother to fight it. The corners of the mouth tugged upwards.

 _I love her even more when she's laughing._

 _I know I love her. That helps with-_

 _Ok. Stay focused on the here and now, for just a while longer._

" True. But, then again, hasn't he just been keeping all that anger pent up ? Going off the grid as a PMC CEO might be him unleashing his inner tiger ".

" _Somehow,_ the word ' Tiger doesn't really come to mind when it comes to good 'ol Danno. ".

" Right. More like ' salty crab '. "

At Junior's admittedly on point assessment of the New Jerseyan, both of them laughed out loud.

" Woah. _Don't_ let him hear you say that around him. You may find yourself on the run afterwards. ", Tani advised, though she clearly wasn't serious.

" I will risk it " Junior declared, with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

" Of course. You always were a risk taker ".

Tani's assessment of him was spot on, as everything she always had to say about him was.

This is exactly what they both looked forward to. Being able to do this, what they were doing now- enjoying dinner, together, without even a hint of work or cases on the horizon. As much as they loved their work, as proud as humbled as they were to serve and protect the denizens of Hawaii from criminals and others who would do them harm, it was still a very welcome change of pace to take this easy once in a while.

To just be each other, and not officers of 5-0.

To be, with each other. Taking some real moments, for just each other.

Why else would Junior have brought her here again ? To somewhere that was run by members of the collective ohana they they all belonged to. Somewhere that represented the history of that family, and what it stood for.

Something close to both of them.

" Well, well, well , look who's come to grant us their presence ! "

From off to their right, the gregarious exclamation, uttered by the one and only Steve McGarrett, got both of their attention.

Turning in that direction, Junior and Tani behind the venerable boss of the 5-0 Task Force, striding toward them, arms open in a welcoming hug gesture, a delighted smile on his face. Nearby, his longtime compatriot and brother in arms, Danno Williams, accompanied him, with an easy smirk and relaxed gait.

" Its the new bloods, Steve. Well, former, actually "

" That's right, they're rookies no more ! ", Steve proudly reminded him, as Junior got up, and proceeded to embrace the older SEAL the way SEALs did:

Hard, arm around the shoulders, then stepping back to grip the other's forearm.

" Good to have you here, boy "

" And, I see you copied my outfit. Well, there's no tampering with perfection, now is there ? "

Danno rolled his eyes.

" Figures. He's a clone of you, Steve. We all know this "

" I knew letting slip that we'd come back would work ", Junior explained modestly. " Definitely a perk of being in tight with the owner of this place ".

" By the way, I don't think anyone else could pull off that tie-and-shirt routine like him "

" Hey, now. " Danno put in his two cents.

" First of all: Respect the tie. Second: This is Pane Caldo. ' Warm Bread ', you know. Just like those "

He pointed to the wicker basket of still hot-to the touch crispy bread rolls that sat on their table.

" _Pane, Caldo._ Remember: say it right, or I have to toss you out, ok ? "

Tani, having also stood to greet the duo, snickered bemusedly at Danno's own brand of humor.

" But, you wouldn't. Or, I'd walk out too ", she reminded him, getting him wrapped in a quick, but real hug.

The tie-wearing officer embraced her back, then shrugged, accepting that she was right.

Steve rubbed his palms together.

" Junior. Tani. ", he addressed them. " You know that when you're in our house, our Pane Caldo, you're royalty-

" Shh ! ", Danno protested. " What if someone hears that ? "

Steve waved it off, unafraid as ever.

"- and thus, you get anything you want, before everyone else does. _You're_ our priority. So, what will it be ? Decided on entrees ? "

He clapped his palms together, rubbing them, as the ex-rookies reseated themselves.

" Ravioli ? Its a classic, you know. And our new beef supplier ? Top notch. Some of the best I've ever had. Trust me on the Ravioli ".

" Geez , Steve ". Danno bit back a smirk. " And to think there was a point where only a well polished M14 would get you to say ' Impressed ' ".

" I only speak truths, Danno ", Steve stated, as much to him as to the ex-rookies. " And I only give recommendations based on experience "

Closing her menu, Tani proclaimed:

" Well, _I_ trust his experience. "

" And you know I always defer to yours, sir ", Junior reminded him, taking up the menu again and giving it one more cursory glance.

" What did I say about using ' sir ' ? ", Steve admonished.

Junior shrugged, in a ' fair point ' kind of way.

" Old habits, boss. "

" Just like we're all used to. ", he added with a relaxed smirk.

 _Old habits. Used to_

For a portion of a second, Steve went back through all the years he'd been on this island. beginning from when he'd first taken aim at Danno in that garage, and running all the way to this very moment.

It wasn't his life " flashing before his eyes ", as the saying goes. Rather, it was his _history,_ the one he'd forged here on the islands of Hawaii.

It was too long to recall every detail so fast, but Junior's comment just now, had been enough to remind Steve, in some form, of home was where you choose it.

 _Odd. Or, maybe its not. The boy's learned a lot, and not just from me._

That all went by as fast as thought, but it left Steve with a smirk of his own.

" That we are, kid. "

" That we are. "

* * *

The evening had been a very enjoyable one, that was true, Tani had decided.

She and Junior had just returned home- a stucco walled, coral shaded bungalow with a palm tree on its lawn, in one of the more outlying residential districts of Honolulu. It was sharply different from her old place-the one that'd been shot to ribbons when the local Yakuza swung by to use it for target practice-, but regardless, it was very much home to both of them by now.

What few undamaged pieces of furniture and other belonging that were salvageable from there, she'd kept. Now, they were here, filling her new home, and helping to turn it into a place to live.

For _them_ , to live.

Junior was a part of this life of her, after all. There wasn't anything else to turn a home into a home, than those who called it that. Homes weren't just walls.

They were hearts and souls.

Speaking of that-

" Whenever I set foot in that place, it reminds me: They put some _real_ passion into it ", she remarked out loud, carefully removing her stud earrings ( not hoop ones, those are for Kardashians ), with small diamonds set in them, before the mirror in the master bedroom.

A wooden ceiling fan turned and turned overhead, and Tani enjoyed the softness of the sand shaded carpet she stood on.

" Whoever runs Qdoba could take a few cues from them ", Junior agreed. " Pane Caldo's is actual food, to boot ".

He was standing a few feet away from her, at the other end of the mirror. His blazer was off, showing the steel shaded polo shirt under it. More to Tani's focus, though, was that it revealed that Junior still possessed solid upper body strength.

 _That career as a SEAL did wonders for him_ , she thought appreciatively, letting her gaze linger for just a moment.

Why not ?

And, amusingly, he was still going for that fro-ish hair. Even at the moment, he was pulling a comb through it.

" Junes ! "

At her exclamation, Junior blinked, then slowly looked over at her.

" I told you: _It looks fine._ You worry about your hair more than I worry about mine. ", she admonished, flicking a few strands of her own long brunette locks for emphasis.

" And yes: girls fuss over theirs a lot. Its a stereotype that's actually true. "

Junior smiled warmly, and slowly put the comb down.

" Couldn't help myself, sweetheart ", he admitted, running a hand over his hair. " Something like this takes effort, you know ".

" Hey. Your goatee looks just as immaculate, and you tweak it just as much. Trust me: I like them the way they are. "

She was right, Junior knew. He touched his short, but trimmed, goatee, pleased at once with how it'd turned out.

 _With her approval, that goes a long way for me_

 _"_ So, you think I should let them be ? "

"Hmm. Well, as fun as it is to watch, you can afford to, I'd say. "

" I should listen to you more often. "

Tani smirked.

" Not in your fabric ", she pointed out. " Besides, its nice to have a man take charge. Then I can let you think it was all your idea. "

" Behind every strong man, is a strong woman, eh ", Junior recited, thumbs in pockets, still smiling.

" Obviously ! You lead, and I'll take care of anything you miss "

" But, that's just it: I don't miss. "

" Yet. "

It was a wonderfully familiar exchange, one they'd indulged in more than a few times over all the while they'd known each other. In that way, it could be considered a variant of the dialogue that was often heard between Danno and Steve. It was very much a closed loop, the kind that could only be understood by those who were in it.

Them.

" Speaking of strength ", Tani went on. " I need to keep mine up. Would you go fetch some of the Panforte we brought back ? "

Panforte. A delightfully sweet, and sticky dessert with a strong and rich honey flavor, Panforte was a nugget-like confection, cut and served like a pie, with a dusting of sugar over it. It could be eaten by hand, or sliced and heaped onto a plate, and was best enjoyed with some double shot espresso to clear one's palette after each bite.

Needless to say, they'd been sure to order some before they left.

Tani knew she'd probably end up pilfering it in the night anyway, so it was best to " ask " for it now.

" Ok ", Junior agreed amicably. " Won't take a minute. Wait here. "

 _That was easy,_ Tani noted, as Junior touched his hair once more, and then left.

Maybe they got along even better than she thought, if he was this willing to got her what she wanted. She'd have to remember this for future use.

Shaking her head, smiling, turned back to the dresser, and pulled open one of its drawers.

She'd set her purse- again, only Kardashians carried giant ones -, one that matched her dress, on top it. From within, she pulled out her 5-0 badge.

Before putting it away, she held it for a bit, gazing at its surface.

At the name that stood out so boldly on its golden surface.

' 5-0 Task Force '.

When she saw, or heard that name, Tani always felt a wave of pride wash over here.

It was said, that if you loved what you did, you weren't ever working, and for her, that couldn't be more true. She'd worn that badge for years now, and not one of them was one she'd want back. Ever after getting on the team officially, after they'd hunted down that crazed pyromaniac in the jungles of Oahu's hinterlands, Tani hadn't thought about what else she could or want to do.

She already that answer: 5-0. They wanted her with them, and she'd been glad to stay.

Still was.

 _Love doing this. That's true enough. Still, on a more ambitious note, I wonder how high I can rise in its ranks_

Staying as an officer wasn't anything bad, and she knew it. Even so, however-

Well, day by day.

Footsteps sounded from just outside the bedroom doors.

Aha. He'd returned.

Smiling eagerly with the anticipation of some that desirable Panforte, Tani placed the badge where she wanted it, and turned to face the door.

" Finally. I was _waiting"_

Sure enough, Junior was there, standing in the entrance.

But, he wasn't holding any Panforte.

Rather, he held, in both hands, a box that was only big enough to fit in one palm, though he held it in both. It was black, and seemed to be covered in soft, velvety fabric.

 _Oh. My- Is that- ?_

 _Is that- ?!_

Tani's realization of what that box was, and what Junior had in mind, as sharp as it was, didn't manifest quickly. Yes, he'd been a tad nervous at dinner- just momentary flashes and hint that only lasted for the briefest of moments- but Tani hadn't contemplated that much at all. She should've, but they'd been enjoying themselves. Why think of anything else ?

Now, all the pieces were falling into place.

 _!_

Before the now stunned ex lifeguard could come up with anything to say, Junior did exactly what her subconscious expected.

He dropped to one knee.

This was the only kind of moment such a gesture was fitting; not ever in front of the flag.

But, it was exactly right, here. Tani's pulse rocketed up, and she could not speak for the life of her.

Junior could, however.

Without any preamble, without having to wax poetic about what he felt for her- that was not required, not now, not right here, at least- he flipped the box open, revealing a ring.

An _engagement_ ring.

It was of gold. Shimmering, 18 gold, at least, judging from the luster. Set into its top, was a ruby crystal. Not a diamond-a _ruby._

On the border between pink and red, it glinted, and sparkled. It was _shockingly_ beautiful. Enough to capture Tani's attention to matter what.

As it was, being offered to her like _this_ , though ? It was perfection.

Junior spoke, adding meaning to all of this. With an open, unfiltered expression of affection, and sincerity, he asked her:

" Tani Rey, would you marry me ?"


	2. Spirit of fire

It was a very odd thing, to be terrified, and ecstatic, all at once.

On one hand, Junior Reigns was defiantly terrified.

He had, after all, just proposed to the love of his life, Tani Rey, in the bedroom of their house. With one knee pressed into the ( fortunately ) soft carpet, he was currently kneeling in front her, with the box containing the engagement ring he was praying she'd agree to put on her finger grasped in both his hands.

It felt as if the world had frozen.

It was terrifying, to be on this kind of edge. Realistically, Junior knew it that only seconds- possibly even pieces of a second- had gone past by now, but it certainly felt as if each of them was twice as long as they should've been. He was hypersensitive to his involuntary reaction to this moment: his mouth had gone dry, and his palms were a tad clammy now, as the box sat between them.

All roads had led to this. Right to here.

* * *

It'd been a long while coming; they'd come a long way from where they'd began. He remembered stumbling up to her door, in the rain, of the house that those Yakuza goons had destroyed. Urgently hammering on the door, bursting to tell her something of crucial importance:

That he loved her. That he wanted to be with her.

When she opened that door, Junior hadn't waited another second. He'd gone right for it, and kissed her properly, as he wanted to. Then, he told her how he felt.

It was a glorious moment. But, it became so much more than that, when Tani kissed him back.

She returned everything he had for her.

And, that was just the beginning of it all. From there, it expanded, thrived, and flourished.

Life had been better, after that. Saying exactly what love was impossible, but that's how'd been for Junior all along now. He had more cause to get out of bed each morning, even more cause to get through every case, and every firefight intact.

He didn't want to leave Tani hurting, was why. One of the whys, at least, but one of the strongest.

Even in the quieter moments, he always felt like he had more energy, more drive. Junior had thought, that the bonds he had with his SEAL brothers, and with his commander and mentor, Steve McGarrett, were the strongest he'd ever had, but now. he realized what he had with Tani was even more so.

He'd come to know all her likes and dislikes. Every little gesture that was unique to her, all her little quips and habits. Now Junior knew them as well as he knew his own: she always left cupboards open, preferred backless sandals, and had a strong dislike of the redone Oceans 8 ( which was understandable; it was an abomination of a film ) and dark, cramped spaces ( which was even more understandable; scary things tend to lurk in the dark ).

She'd taught him how to stand up surf, and how to roast fish over an open fire. It'd only helped them to bond even more.

They'd become un separable

Junior'd underestimated how strongly he felt for her, though, until that nightmarish incident with the Yakuza.

The one that'd left her nearly dead, and fighting stay alive in ICU. Junior had also fought, to keep his fear for her life and his own personal anguish from overwhelming him. Every second that went by, while she lay there, perilously close to death, was a form of torture. Junior could count on one hand how often he'd shed tears in his life, and back then had been one of them.

He'd done his best to hide it from the others, but ultimately, he didn't care. And, he knew they didn't mind.

It'd been a monumental experience, because it was one of the most staggering ways Junior had come to realize how much he loved Tani. It wasn't that he didn't understand that before- of course, he did- but it was during that stay at ICU that'd he'd been hit with the full weight of it.

He wanted her around, close to him, for the foreseeable future.

* * *

Seconds.

Only seconds, not even 5, had gone by now.

Junior hadn't moved. He still knelt, as still as he could , holding the box up.

Doing his best to ignore how hard his pulse was running, which was rapidly becoming more and more impossible.

 _Doesn't matter how sure I am that I love her, and vice versa._

 _Will she actually say the words ?  
_

* * *

In those same 5 seconds, Tani's own mind had taken her down memory lane.

She had both her own hands clapped over her mouth, hiding how it'd come open with the raw emotions she was now feeling.

Surprise.

Amazement.

Joy.

Nervousness.

Affection.

It was a lo to handle and take in. Perhaps, too much. This was a _massive_ step forwards; a _leap_ , really. The weight and enormity of it was hitting her hard now, and it'd chocked her up.

But, shouldn't she be used to '' too much '' by now ?

On her first day on the job ( unofficially, technically ), she'd gotten into a bare knuckle fistfight with a burly pyromaniac, then chased him into a raging jungle wildfire. It was the last thing one would expect a rookie to do, but she'd done it. It should've been too much for someone like her, with so little experience to handle, but she'd done it.

Without hesitation, or reserve. She'd just done it, certain and without doubt it was the right thing to do.

It was that kind of drive that'd gotten her a spot on the team. Steve McGarrett had recognized what she had to offer ( a female version of him, as Danno had called it ), and brought her on board.

And it was how she'd met Junior.

Being bold, and head on, was how she'd come to get to know him at all.

To her pleasant surprise, he could keep up with her.

He didn't hesitate either, and wanted things to happen fast, and properly. As they worked together, case by case, day by day, she'd found they had more in common than she'd thought. They thought alike so much, it should've been odd, but it wasn't.

And, they'd grown closer than she'd thought. The chemistry had been real; simmering at first, but real.

Now, it was boiling.

When Junior had turned up that night at her old home, and kissed her under the rain, that'd been all she needed.

To know she had someone who was in sync with her, and who could be the kind of man she could count on to stand by her.

* * *

Tears stung Tani's eyes now.

They weren't sad ones, though.

Not at all.

She couldn't have been more joyful, to be honest. That, was the strongest emotion, out of all the ones she had right now.

Aside from affection, of course.

Blinking away some of the wetness in her eyes, she looked right into Junior's.

She noted everything in them: how much he must love her, and how nervous he must be.

And finally managed to speak, a strong smile appearing on her face.

"Y-yes ! Yes, I will ! "

* * *

There are few things on Earth that are stronger than steel:

Titanium-A

Diamonds.

And, the kiss Tani gave her Junior right now.


End file.
